


and to the stars you will return

by saiditallbefore



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 10:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13656819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiditallbefore/pseuds/saiditallbefore
Summary: Kylo Ren doesn't kill Han Solo.Instead, Ben Solo returns to the Resistance with his father.  It goes...awkwardly.





	and to the stars you will return

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apricot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricot/gifts).



> Apricot, this doesn't match up to any of your prompts exactly, but it was inspired by them, so I hope you like it!

_This is a trap_ , Han thinks, as Kylo Ren— Ben— follows him, Chewie, Rey, and Finn back to the _Millenium Falcon_. He hadn’t expected Ben to come with him. Frankly, he wasn’t sure what he’d expected, except that he might go out in a blaze of glory, trying to do right by Leia.

He’s not sure what he expects Ben to do. Kill them all, steal the _Falcon_ , and infiltrate the Resistance base? Seems a bit self-defeating, when he could just use the First Order’s weaponry. 

Once inside the _Falcon_ , Rey and Finn make themselves scarce. Han feels bad for the kids, but he’s got other things to deal with.

Like his erstwhile son, now examining the sabacc table with an unreadable expression.

Chewbacca has already taken the pilot’s seat, and with a growled warning to hold on, he punches it and flies them out of Starkiller Base.

Han tries and fails to come up with something to say. _How have you been?_ seems too flippant for the situation. _What have you been doing lately_ is irrelevant when he knows— the whole galaxy knows— what Kylo Ren has done.

He opens his mouth, ready to try to say something sappy and probably put his foot in it, but Ben interrupts him.

“You’re thinking too loudly,” he says. “You always do.”

It’s not quite a dismissal, but it reminds him of earlier arguments, of how easily Ben had written him off because he wasn’t Force-sensitive. But he ignores it, and moves to the sabacc table Ben has been looking at.

“You still remember how to play?” 

“Of course.” Ben sounds annoyed, and Han can’t tell if it’s at the question or at the memories it brings up— has to bring up, because this is the place where he taught Ben how to play sabacc. 

Han pushes the memories down and rummages in a couple of drawers before finding a deck of cards and a set of dice. Not his, but they’ll do. 

He pulls up a seat on one side of the table, and silently wills Ben to do the same. Ben shoots him a suspicious look, but sits down. 

“I’ll deal,” Han says.

Maybe this is all a trap. But for now, he’s going to play sabacc with his son.


End file.
